Song of a Nobody
by CaliTues
Summary: Namine a junior-high school student who is struggling to find out who she is. In a journey through her thoughts to find out who she is, will she fall for the jerk, or finally find out who the boy who beats her to all the books she's read?
1. Chapter 1

**Lookie lookie first KH fic eva!!!…..well first eva posted the others are never to be seen!!! Anywho…..be kind and leave me a review and tell me that it is bad (Also thanks to KeybladeAngel34 and Shakko) **

Naminé sighed as she walked out of the convenient store, carrying the single item in a plastic bag. She had no idea why they had given her a bag for a gallon of milk; she could have simply carried it. She looked up at the buildings that blocked the Tokyo sky, well like she could ever see the sky in this part of the city anyway. She switched hands that carried her book with the one that had previously held the bag.

She continued her walk home leisurely, dodging cars as she crossed the street. She walked up to her apartment building, pushing through the front gate. She walked up to the stairs and began ascending to the third floor, saying hello and moving out of the way of Mrs. Yuko on the way.

Opening the door to the apartment, she slid off her shoes and pushed them to the side next to the many books and papers stacked along the hall. She walked into the kitchen to see her mom sitting at the table, working on papers. The usual mess of books scattered across the small kitchen.

"I'm back," Naminé said softly setting the milk down on the counter to take it out of the bag.

" Oh hi hunny you needed to get a plastic bag for one gallon of milk?" Her mom asked looking up at her.

"What, they just give it to you, I didn't ask for it," Naminé placed the milk in the door of the refrigerator, and got out the iced tea.

"You could have said you didn't need it," her mom was a big environmentalist, so Naminé knew this was coming. "Will you please fix me a glass as well?" Her mom asked.

"Sure," Naminé poured two glasses, "Dad, I have some iced tea do you want some?"

Her father sat in front of the computer and looked towards her. "I'll have a glass, at the table please." He let out a groan of pain as he stood.

"Are you almost done with the computer?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm printing now," he sat next to her mom.

"Maybe we should get another laptop?" her mom suggested.

"Nah," her father took a sip of the tea Naminé sat on the table.

"I've got a class tomorrow," her mom said as she walked over to the computer, "my instructor is going to kill me if this paper isn't finished."

"I've got to be at work early tomorrow."

"Do you want me to fix you a lunch?" Her mom asked.

"No, I'll eat out. The library is switching everything to the computers and everyone is going nuts."

"I think they should keep using the card catalogs." Naminé spoke up.

"I do too Naminé," her father smiled and returned to drinking his tea.

Naminé opened the new book she had got from the library earlier that day and looked at the checkout card.

"…Roxas Hikari?" _Here he is again._

Naminé sat down the glass of tea and headed for her room.

"Naminé its time to put the books away and go to sleep!" her father called after her.

"Yes sir," she walked into her room shutting the door behind her.

She walked over to her desk and sat down her book and picked one up from the stack she had on her desk. Taking the checkout card from that one she held it up next to the other.

"Roxas Hikari," the name was on both of the checkout cards.

She looked through all the other books on her desk and saw they all had his name on them before her own. "There it is again. Roxas Hikari…amazing, this guy checked out all these books before I did…" she placed the cards back in the card holders. She lay down on her bed. "I wonder what kind of person he is…are we anything alike?"

Naminé fell asleep, thoughts of who this Roxas Hikari person could possibly be.

"Naminé! Naminé, get up I have to go to class," Naminé whined as her mom's voice interrupted her pleasant dreams.

Her mom poked her head into the door, "Did you sleep in your clothes again? Your so unorganized" Her mom sighed and turned around heading for the door. "I'll see you later sweetie!"

"Have a nice day," Naminé mumbled sleepily.

She sat up nearly hitting her head on the top of bunk bed. She looked over at the clock and gasped.

"Ah! I was supposed to meet Kairi at the baseball field!" Naminé crawled out of her bed and quickly dressed. She grabbed her bag and opened the door of her room.

"Forgot my wallet!" Her mom came back into the apartment and began searching around the house.

"Did you make it all the way down the stairs again mom?" Naminé tried not to laugh as her mom searched. "Did you leave it by the phone?"

"Found it!"

"You always leave it there," Naminé laughed as she started to brush her teeth at the sink of the bathroom. Her mom ran by and towards the door again.

"Don't forget to lock up the house," her mom called as she shut the door behind her.

Naminé sighed and spit out the toothpaste that she had in her mouth. _And she calls me unorganized…_

Naminé locked the door behind her as she left the apartment. She ran all the way to the school, passing by the tennis fields.

"Naminé!"

Naminé stopped and looked through the fence that separated the road and tennis field.

"Hey Olette! Good luck with your match later!" Naminé waved and continued towards the baseball field.

A thought came to mind as she arrived at the field. She ran past it and into the school. She rushed through the halls and made her way to the infirmary. She stopped at the door and knocked.

"Mrs. Shiritori (for one of my favorite Japanese gas station managers ) can you do me a favor?" she walked into the room.

Mrs. Shiritori looked up at her with an uneasy smile. "Its not going to be something weird is it?"

"Can you please open the library, please?" Naminé begged placing her hands together.

Mrs. Shiritori nodded and then stood. Naminé smiled, and followed her to the library. Mrs. Shiritori unlocked the door to the library and Naminé brushed past her.

"So, what do you need to get in here for, don't you have high school entry exams coming up?"

"Yeah, but I have a goal to read twenty books by the end of summer, this will only take a minute!" Naminé began combing through the shelves, searching for a particular book. "Ah-ha found it!" She stood on her toes to grab the book on the top shelf. She walked over to Mrs. Shiritori, who was sitting at the checkout desk waiting for Naminé.

"Hurry up, give me your ID and checkout card," she held out her hand as Naminé dug through her bag and handing it to her. "Well what do you know, no ones ever checked this book out before…" She stuck the checkout card in the front pocket (in other words the back) of the book and handed it to Naminé.

"Wow, I finally beat Roxas Hikari at reading a book…" Naminé opened it and opened it to the front to see a stamp. "Huh? Donated by…. Hikari? No way!" She held out the book to Mrs. Shiritori. "Do you know the person who donated this?"

"Ah well its probably the books donor and I don't know anyone from that long ago. Maybe you should ask one of the older teachers?"

"Naminé!" Naminé turned to see Kairi standing at the doorway of the library. "I thought we were meeting outside the school not inside!" She walked over to Naminé with her arms crossed. "Do you know how many freckles I have now? I waited outside for fifteen minutes, what took you so long?"

Mrs. Shiritori laughed. "Calm down Kairi, you take your freckles too seriously."

"No I don't, they're a major problem for me!" Kairi pouted.

Naminé giggled softly, "I'm sorry Kairi."

"Come on lets just go!" Kairi grabbed Naminé's hand and pulled her out of the library.

The two ran out of the school and back towards the baseball field. They sat on a bench that was behind the gate of the field, watching the players.

"So…I finished the lyrics for the graduation," Naminé pulled out a sheet of paper from her bag.

"Can I see them?" Kairi cried.

Naminé smiled and handed her the paper.

"Looking over, sprawling city," Kairi began to sing. "How I yearn for, hills and clouds so pretty. Peaceful bedroom, window with a view."

Naminé joined in as she leaned over to see the lyrics. "Over there waits where, my dreams will come true. Country road, I'll think I'll go, down this path, on my own. West Virginia, mountain momma, please take me home, down country roads."

"Wow Naminé… it's really good," Kairi looked up and gave her a smile.

"No they aren't, they suck," Naminé slouched onto the bench. "So I wrote these instead."

Naminé handed Kairi another sheet of paper.

"Concrete roads, everywhere I go, covering, West Tokyo, chopped down forests, buried our valleys, my hometown, down concrete roads."

Kairi and Naminé laughed as they finished singing.

"We should sing that one!" Kairi wiped a tear from her eye.

"So…what did you want to talk about Kairi?" Naminé looked at her friend as she slipped the papers into the book she had gotten earlier.

"Do you ever think about boys?" Kairi asked with a blush.

"Well. No." Naminé answered honestly, she was too busy reading books and having to study, the only boy that had crossed her mind was who Roxas Hikari.

"Well I mean…. we all have exams so maybe it would help if we all studied together…" Kairi began to twiddle with her thumbs nervously. "It'd be nice to be with someone who felt the same way about you, ya know?"

"Oh I get what this is about, you like someone don't you?" Naminé teased.

"Well…" Kairi leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You got a love letter?" Naminé cried. "From who? Is he cute?"

"Shhh!" Kairi put a hand over Naminé's mouth. "Well, he's in a different class, but yeah, he's kinda cute."

"Then why don't you date him? If you don't like him you can always stop," Naminé said softly.

"Yeah but…" Kairi blushed and looked down.

"You like someone else don't you?" Kairi's blush grew redder if possible. "So you do! Who is it? If you don't tell me I can always get it out of you!"

"Its…So…So.." Kairi was interrupted.

"Naminé!" Naminé looked over to see Sora standing behind the gate. "Hey throw me my bag!"

Naminé looked to the bench beside them and Kairi was frozen on the spot.

"Hurry up! I've got a game to play!" Sora called.

"Oh be quiet benchwarmer, you never get to play!" Naminé stood and Kairi ran up the stairs back towards the building. "Kairi!"

"Give me my bag! I play all the time, we've got a tournament coming up!"

Naminé huffed as she picked his bag up of the bench and tossed it over the fence causing him to fall over. She ran back over to the bench, grabbing her bag and dropping her book without knowing. She ran up the stairs and nearly ran past Kairi who was leaning against a pole her auburn hair covering her violet eyes.

"Kai are you okay?"

Kairi pushed her bike up the hill as Naminé walked alongside her. Cars zoomed by them, not even bothering slowing down, as they would near a curb, simply keeping the same speed. This made Naminé uneasy but she ignored it and decided to strike up a conversation.

"So I guess, it's Sora you like?"

"I can't believe I ran off like that like a little girl, he must know now." Kairi pouted

"Nah, Sora's completely dense, I'm sure he doesn't," Naminé assured her friend. "What about the boy who wrote you the love letter? I think you should go for him."

"I don't know Naminé…I want to think it over first," Kairi sighed. "You're lucky your parents don't bug you about studying."

"Yeah but…sometimes I wish they did," Her parents had been very busy lately…they hardly had time for her in the schedules at the moment. And the fact that her brother was away and visiting their aunt wasn't helping much either.

"Yeah…" Kairi agreed remembering the state Naminé was in.

Naminé felt around in her bag as they reached the top of the hill. She gasped and began digging through it franticly.

"What's the matter Naminé?" Kairi stopped and looked at her friend with a confused expression.

"My book. My book it's gone!" She turned around and began running down the hill.

"Do you want my bike?" Kairi called after her.

"No! It's okay, you'll be late for cram school!" Naminé waved at Kairi and continued to run back towards the field.

Naminé was out of breath when she reached the school. She walked down the steps that lead back to the school to see a blond boy sitting on the bench, reading _her_ book. She slowly walked over to him and stood above him, waiting for him to notice her. His blonde hair reminded her of Sora's…only this guy had blonde hair and it was not as. ……Spiky…and didn't look like a dead cat. He was wearing a vest with a checkered pattern with a black undershirt, and the school's uniform pants, with black skater shoes. He looked up at her and cocked a brow.

"You have my book," she said softly.

"Oh so this is yours?" He stood and handed it to her.

He walked past her and as he was halfway up the stairs he spoke.

"Naminé Tsubasa," He said with a smirk. ( 3)

"H-how did you know my name?" Naminé asked suspiciously.

"Well gee take a wild guess," The smirk never leaving his face.

"…Oh the checkout card…" Naminé said softly.

"By the way, I like your lyrics, they were even cornier than the original," he walked up the steps leaving a dumb struck Naminé.

Naminé stood in shock. She shook her head and began to walk up the steps.

"Stupid jerk!" She cried as she reached the top.

She repeated this at least thirteen times before she reached her house. And even then she opened the door and slammed it shut, kicking off her shoes. She walked over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge door grabbing the tea and drinking it from the bottle. "It's even cornier than the original version," she mocked him.

She stomped into her room and sat down at her desk, balling up the lyrics and throwing them in the floor. She then buried her face into her arms as she laid her head on the desk. "Stupid jerk…" she picked up the book and opened the cover. She pulled out the checkout card and sighed as the name again appeared. She read through the first chapter before she heard the front door slam open.

"Hey! I'm home!" she sat up and turned around to see her brother, Gippal.

"Hey bro, how was Aunt Ryoko's?" she asked.

"Eh, same old, Naminé, have you even made dinner?"

"I was about to get started on it!" Naminé called back.

"Uh this kitchen is a mess! You should be taking care of this stuff while mom has classes!" Naminé sighed and shut her book.

Naminé stood and walked into the kitchen, seeing her brother clearing stuff from the table.

"I know..." Naminé began to assist him in cleaning as she picked up a plate of bread and sat it on the counter.

"You get all this cleaned up and when I'm out of the shower I'll help you out with dinner," Gippal left the kitchen leaving Naminé to clean it up alone.

"So have you been studying?" Gippal asked as he cut up a pepper.

"…Yeah," Naminé said softly.

"Just because mom and dad aren't around to push into doing it doesn't mean you don't have to study Naminé!" Gippal cried.

"I am studying!" Naminé yelled throwing the rice she had been preparing back into the bowl.

She then retreated to her room, shutting the door behind her.. She laid down in her bed and pulled the covers up over her head. She soon fell asleep, trying to forget the stupid jerk's face.

**Yes it is kinda boring right now, but it will get better……well depends on how you describe better, but anywho this will be short like less than 10 chaps if even that much. Probably only half of that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay first of all I would like to thank all the people who reviewed but mainly the people who helped me to remember to put something! Yes the beginning of this fic was strictly based off of the beginning of a wonderful movie "Whisper of the Heart" If you haven't seen it, get off your rear and go find it, cause it a great movie. And also since it had both the voices of Naminé and Riku…I decided I'd write a KH fic based off of it. So uh…yeah that's about it…..i think…Yup…'cept for this.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, and I definitely. definitely don't own "Whisper of the Heart" I simply….kinda…..copied the start……T.T so point blank I own nothing but my stupid frickin 37 in English that will cause my updates to be slower. ALL BLAME MRS EVIL TEACHER……..or me**

Chapter Two…

Naminé tried to stay awake as her teacher blabbed on and on about some kind of formula, they had finished exams, but that never stopped this guy from trying to teach them something. Of course she had did her 'best' on her exams, but she had been up since three in the morning reading books she had on her desk.

"Naminé," Kairi flicked her pen at her head. "Don't fall asleep again!" She whispered as she turned away from the blonde and began to stare at the back of Sora's head.

Naminé rolled her eyes and slumped down in her chair crossing her arms, and praying that class would end sooner.

Lucky for her, the bell rang a few minutes later and in a matter of seconds she was outside the classroom with Kairi at her side.

"Yes!" Kairi cried as she threw her arms in the air. "One exam down!"

"…You're so weird…" Naminé laughed as Kairi face faulted onto the ground after tripping over her own feet.

Kairi scrambled to her feet and grabbed Naminé's hand. "Come on! Let's go watch Sora practice!"

Naminé sighed and let her friend drag her towards the baseball field. She smiled as her friend's eyes lit up at the site of the field across the road. Kairi had just dragged Naminé from the school gates when she lost her hold on her friend. She heard a scream and turned to see Naminé lying under a blonde skater.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he pushed himself from the ground.

Naminé simply groaned as Kairi walked over to her friend.

"Um…Naminé?"

"Naminé?" The blonde looked down at the girl he knocked down and took a few steps back.

Naminé shakily pulled herself to her feet and glared at the blonde. "You!"

He stepped back further and gave her a small smile. "So it is you huh?"

Naminé glared at him as he picked up his board and turned to her. She crossed her arms and cocked a brow.

"What? Am I that hot?" He smirked as he got onto his board and began to get farther and farther away from the two as he boarded down the street, laughing.

"GAH!" Naminé screamed as she walked across the road towards the baseball field.

Kairi shook her head and followed behind her blonde friend. The two made their way to the same bench they had been at the previous day.

"I can't believe that jerk, he could of at least apologized for knocking me over!" Naminé crossed her arms and sulked as Kairi continued to watch Sora.

Naminé noticed her friend was ignoring her and sighed. Kairi had had a crush on Sora for nearly three years and had yet to tell him or dropped any hints while he was around.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Naminé asked softly, Kairi wasn't the only who had been crushing on Sora…

"I'm scared to tell him Naminé, you know that!" Kairi sighed.

"How about I tell him for you?" Naminé stood but felt Kairi grab her arm and pull her back down. "What?"

"Naminé are you insane?" Kairi cried.

"Insane? No, crazy, maybe." Naminé smiled as Kairi slapped her forehead. "Come on Kairi! I'm sure he likes you too…Okay I'm not sure, but there's a chance!"

This simply made Kairi even more depressed and she sulked. Naminé laughed and pulled out a book.

"I swear Naminé…" Kairi shook her head.

"What? I like reading, it's a lot more interesting than real life…"

"Do you know how weird that sounds?"

"It's the truth though, think about it," Naminé shut her book and looked at Kairi. "Our daily lives, the tasks, and problems we face, we're only a small part of something much greater."

"Okay…. where is this coming from?"

**(1)**"When I was little, Gippal decided it would be fun to take me to baseball game, and not just any baseball game, it was _the_ baseball game. We walked into the stadium, and I had never seen so many people in one place before you know? When I asked Gippal how many people were there, he told me that the usual was 500,000, but since it was such an important game, he told me there were probably many more than that. That's when I started thinking, if that was only a small part of Japan…and then there was the whole world…everything we do, someone else is probably doing as well, we're all the same."

"…Wow…that was deep," Kairi laughed. "But I understand what you're getting at Naminé and your right. Getting up everyday, taking exams, cleaning our rooms…there are thousands, millions who do the same thing everyday we do."

"Exactly," Naminé nodded with a smile. "That's why I love to read, anything can happen."

"Who knew there was so much smartness in that blonde head of yours?" Kairi laughed as she stood. "Okay, we've wasted enough time recollecting on your so called interesting childhood."

"Seriously, I thought she'd never shut up," Naminé nearly fell off the bench and Kairi turned around to see the blonde standing behind them leaning against a tree.

"I thought you left!" Naminé cried.

"Guess you aren't that smart then, huh?" He smirked.

Naminé groaned as she stared at him. Some thing about this guy just made her blood boil. They way he talked, they way he dressed; heck even the way he stood was annoying to her.

"Stop being a jerk, and leave me alone!" She cried as she stood and turned to face him. "What did you come back for anyway?"

"Well princess," He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. Naminé gasped as she saw it.

"How did you get that?" She cried reaching for it, but he pulled it out of her reach. "Give it to me!"

"Easy, easy," He smirked as she began jumping to get it.

"Give it to her already!" Kairi stood beside her friend.  
"Naminé right?" He looked at the inscription on the jeweled bracelet. "Friends forever huh? With who?" He looked towards Kairi and saw that both her wrists were bare.

"Give it to me!"

"What's going on?" Naminé turned with tears in her eyes to see Sora walking towards them, his bag thrown carelessly over his shoulder. Sora stopped and glared at the blonde boy as he saw him holding the bracelet.

"Make him give it back…." Naminé said softly, she looked over at the blonde who was still smirking.

Sora dropped his bag and walked over to the blond boy. Sora's spiky hair made him a few inches taller than the boy, but if Sora's hair wasn't so gravity deifying, they would probably be the same height. Sora glared at the blonde boy as he smirked at him.

"What?"

"Give it back to her," Sora said with a shake of his head as he held out his hand.

"Hold on," The blonde turned to Naminé and matched her glare. "Who gave this to you? How much do you want it?"

"Give it back!" Sora grabbed the blond by the collar of his shirt. "Drop the bracelet!"

The blonde scoffed and pushed Sora away from him. He turned to Naminé and tossed her the bracelet. He gave her a smirk and then picked up the board he had abandoned near the base of the tree. He began walking up the hill towards the road when he turned and waved at Naminé.

"See you later Princess."

Naminé placed the bracelet back on her wrist and turned to Sora.

"Thanks…"

"No problem Naminé, that's what friends are for, right?" He smiled and then went back over to his bag. He lazily picked it up and walked back over to them. "I'll see you two later, alright?" He flashed Naminé another smile before heading up the steps towards the road.

Naminé and Kairi were both silent. Kairi turned to Naminé and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"…Who did give that to you Naminé?" Kairi asked softly.

"Olette…" Naminé said softly, she smiled at Kairi and picked up her book and bag from the bench. "Ready to go home?"

"You have no idea," Kairi held her head.

Naminé nodded and followed Kairi up the steps and onto the road. They were both silent, Kairi with her headache, and the nagging voice in the back of Naminé's head.

Naminé examined the bracelet as she lay in bed. She really wished she hadn't lied to Kairi earlier. She had never asked about it before, and Naminé never wanted to tell. It had been a birthday gift…from Sora, nearly seven years ago. She knew Kairi would be upset, that's why she didn't say anything about it…

**Flashback time woohoo…..that was sarcasm by the way…you know if…I'll just get back to the…yeah.**

_"Mom, I'm seven now!" A young Naminé cried as she ran into the kitchen. "Cake?" She looked up at her mother hopefully as she climbed into one of the kitchen chairs._

_Her mother laughed softly but then shook her head making Naminé pout and slump in her chair._

_"Not now Naminé, after school, then you can have your cake."_

_"Okay…."_

_Naminé turned when she heard her brother enter the room; Gippal yawned and lazily walked over to his chair. _

_"Hey Gippal guess what today is!"_

_"The day you came in and made my life a living…"_

_"Gippal!" _

_"…A living paradise." Gippal said hastily. _

_Naminé, being the innocent little seven year old that she now was, simply shrugged off whatever he had meant by that. She quickly ate the breakfast her mother had laid out for her and rushed to get ready for school. _

_Naminé walked beside Kairi, as the talked about what Naminé was expecting for her birthday and what Kairi was expecting for hers, which was tomorrow. _

_"Naminé!" Naminé turned to see Sora running behind them. She laughed as he nearly tripped over his feet. "Wait!"_

_Kairi smirked as Sora face faulted when he tripped from his untied shoes. _

_"You okay?" Naminé walked over to him with a small smile. "Sora?"_

_He looked up at her with a cheesy grin. "Yup!" He pulled out a small box. "It didn't break!" He smiled again as he stood with the help of Naminé and Kairi. _

_"What is it?" Naminé asked as he stuck it back in his hoodie pocket. _

_"Huh? Oh…nothing," he gave the same cheesy smile as he walked ahead of them. "You guys coming or not?"_

_Kairi and Naminé looked at each other and shrugged and then followed Sora as they all ran towards the school. _

_Naminé sat at her desk and looked out the window as the rain poured down. She wiped the tears from her eyes and buried her face in her arms. Today had not been a good day at all. Kairi was mad at her, her teacher was holding her after school, and she had a terrible headache._

_"You may go now Naminé," Naminé slowly stood and silently left the classroom. _

_She walked through the nearly empty halls, her eyes downcast to the exit of the school. She sighed as she looked up at the rainy sky. _

_"Want me to walk you home?" She turned to see Sora staring at her with a smile, an umbrella in his right hand, the small box from earlier in the other. _

_"Sora…you didn't…wait for me did you?" she asked nervously._

_Sora simply smiled and held out the box to her. Naminé slowly took it from him and opened it cautiously. She gasped slightly as she pulled out a silver bracelet. She looked up at him with a nervous smile. _

_"Sora…" She ran over to him and embraced him. "Thank you so much Sora!"_

_She heard him chuckle softly. "No problem Naminé."_

**End flash back…..wasn't that pointless?**

**Oh and end chapter! XD sorry peoplez but, the bell for next class is about to ring so….Im not dead…completely…… please leave me a review to yell at me for being an idiot DX….messes of chickenz peoplez….. (1)Oh yea and if you can guess where I kinda stole that story from….your very smartz X3….nah I'll come up with something…**


	3. Chapter 3

Er… sorry took so long for me to get this up aha…But I finally did it

Er… sorry took so long for me to get this up aha…But I finally did it! And when I finally started to get motivation to write…I lost my flash drive this was saved on so…yeah Well its kinda short, but I hope you all enjoy it if you don't hey that's my fault and I'll take the blame!

**Chapter three**

Naminé looked around her messy room as she tried to find her sketchbook, though she loved writing, she loved to draw even more. Digging through her closet and piles of clothes and junk she was starting to wish Gippal had just stayed at their aunts. She finally found it under a pair of his pants near the window. She grabbed a small backpack from a hook and crammed her sketchbook and pencils inside its compartments.

She slowly got dressed, not really feeling rushed today at all, Kairi wasn't demanding her to be somewhere like usual, so she had the whole day to herself.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a juice pouch from the fridge and headed for the door. She had been eating less and less the past week… She guessed it was probably all the stress from the entrance exams. She slid on her shoes and opened the front door, locking it behind her even though Gippal was still home. She decided on the beach for her sketches the next few days and that's where she was headed.

She walked down the concrete road with cherry blossom trees on either sides of the walkway. The wind blew every once and a while causing the blossoms on the trees to fall from the branches and dance through the air.

She walked through the city towards the train station. One thing she hated about going to the beach was about how long it took to get there, but the trip was worth it. She pushed through the pedestrians as she neared the station. People could be so self-centered, even if someone politely asked them to move some would stay in their self-claimed spots on the sidewalk. After making it through the sea of people and successfully buying a ticket without being knocked over once by teens running up and down the stairs, let her become a little too cocky for her own good. She clumsily dropped her bag while digging through its contents while she tried to find her phone. A few guys around her laughed as she bent down to pick up her things, while others smirked and tilted their heads.

Remembering what she had chosen to wear for the day she hastily stood, and blushed a deep crimson. A few of the guys groaned and walked on, while others boo'd.

Naminé sighed and carefully bent down and shoved all her belongings back into her bag. She glanced at the blue digital watch on her wrist and gasped; she was going to miss the train!

She looked around the busy area and found the boarding section. She quickly pushed through the crowds and stepped into the train, giving a sigh of relief as she sat next to the window.

The ride wasn't as enjoyable as she had hoped it would have been. A young mother sat next to her with a small child that had an obsession with pulling Naminé's hair every minute or two. The mother constantly apologized for the child's behavior and assured Naminé it wouldn't happen again. But sure enough the two year old would once again grab at her blonde strands. She inwardly cheered-and cried- when the train came to her stop. She jumped up and calmly squeezed between the woman-and it, a.k.a. the child- and the seat and rushed to the exit of the train behind a group of people.

The small coastal town had been in a state of poverty since the industrious boom in the 1900s, and most former locals had moved closer to Tokyo or the city itself. The only form of industry if you could even call it that was tourism, the beaches being the main attraction, along with the famous local ice cream shop.

As she neared the beach and the walkway that led over the dunes, she heard yells and cheers coming from the rundown, abandoned pool near the walkway. The pool had closed down nearly two years ago and had become a place for local skaters to hangout, using the curved edges as ramps and sides of the pool to grind made this place a hotspot. Personally, Naminé stayed away from this part of the small town, as much as possible.

The crowd's cheering became louder as she neared. Her curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to where the crowd stood circled around the edge. Considering most of the guys standing around or in front of her were much taller than she was, she began to jump to try and see over the heads of the bystanders. She pouted when she realized her attempts were futile. She looked around and then smirked when she saw a small opening in feet of the people. She dropped to her knees and began to crawl and navigate her way through the people. The cheering became louder and louder as she neared the center.

A victorious smirk graced her lips as she neared the exit of the crowd. It instantly turned to a frown when someone jerked her up by the bag on her back. A pain shot through her shoulders as she stared into a pair of emerald green eyes belonging to the person who jerked her up.

In front of her stood a flaming red haired teen with what seemed like tattoos under his eyes in the shape of triangle pointing downwards. His body was extremely thin yet seemed to have a good build.

"Come to watch him too eh?" He turned back to the pool.

Lucky for Naminé this guy had pulled her up close to the front of the circle of people. She stood on her toes to try and see over the heads of the people in front of her. She gasped when she saw what they crowd was all excited about. She pouted over the wasted effort she had put into getting to the middle of the circle. Even though she was mad, and a little disappointed she couldn't help but be mesmerized by his swift movements as he grinded on the edge of the pool. The stupid jerk was actually good at what he was doing…

The boy sped up his actions until he had enough momentum to pull of a few tricks in the air. He landed perfectly, causing another cheer to erupt from the crowd; they tried to get closer to the edge of the pool.

Naminé tried to stay as far from the edge as possible, but the constant pushing from the crowd was making it difficult. They soon had her at the edge, and a sudden push from a little boy to her legs sent her tumbling into the curved pool. She screamed as the guy turned around in the air and crashed into her as he landed.

She groaned, her head throbbing from hitting the cement below her. She slowly opened her eyes to see two cobalt blue eyes staring back at her.

"How's it going Princess?" He smirked.

Naminé pushed him off and shot him a disgusted look.

"Sorry," she said with little enthusiasm as she stood. She walked to the edge of the pool and threw her bag up onto the edge and tried to jump up and reach the edge.

She heard him laugh as he walked towards her. She jumped again and fell to her knees. She winced when she saw the small scrapes on her knees.

"Too short to reach Princess?" He laughed again.

"Stop calling me that!" She turned to him and yelled.

"Aww, what's the matter?" He placed his hands on his knees and kneeled down in front of her. He placed his hand on her head and pushed her backwards.

"Stop it!" She tried to stand only for him to push her again

"Be nice about it and maybe I will," He smirked again.

She sighed and looked down at the ground. "Please stop," she mumbled.

"What was that?" He cupped a hand to his ear. "Speak up Princess."

"I said please!" She screamed into his ear.

He said something under his breath as he clutched his head. (I rated this K, so use your imagination haha, I don't feel like changing it right now.)

She tried to stand again but he only did the same. "Just be nice about it babe."

"Please stop…" she said softly.

"Good girl," He offered her his hand.

She ignored it and stood shakily. She then began to try and reach the top by jumping. After a few missed tries and having him laugh at her, he had finally had enough. She screamed when she felt him lift her from behind. She grabbed the edge of the pool and pulled herself up. The crowd had long disappeared, and she jumped slightly when his board was thrown up beside her.

She turned to see his cocky face staring down at her. She picked up her bag, and walked off towards the path to the beach.

"Where ya going babe?" She sighed as he ran up next to her with her board.

"To the beach…"

"Oh… you going for a swim?"

"No…" _Shut up already!_

"Then…a tan?" Naminé glanced down at her pale hands. _Jerk…but its not like I don't need one…_

"No."

Then what the heck are you going to the beach for!" He cried in what Naminé figured to be frustration as he threw his hands into the air.

"Why do you care?" She stopped the constant sound of their feet on the wooden planks ceasing as well.  
"I dunno, so why are you going to the beach?"

She began walking again digging through her bag she pulled out her sketchbook, she held it out over her head out to him. It was snatched from her hands and she heard him flipping through the pages behind her.

"Wow…" He laughed. _Figures…_ "These are really good Princess.." _Well. that wasn't expected.. _"You going to finish this one?"

She turned around to see him looking at the one unfinished sketch of a boy standing on the beach.

"It started raining… I couldn't finish it.."

"Oh.."

"Alright, you know now so will you leave me alone?" She asked. "Please?" Remembering their little mishap at the pool.

"Nah.."

Naminé huffed and continued towards the sand. He followed quietly flipping through the pages of the book.

Naminé slipped off her shoes while she was still on the walkway and placed them next to a sign that displayed rules for the area. She looked behind her to see him doing the same, laying his board against the sing as well.

"So mind if I watch?" He asked as he followed her down to the water.

"No.." _Wait…Yes I do! Go away! _ She couldn't seem to turn her thoughts into words. "But don't talk so much okay? I have to try and remember how he was standing…"

"I could help," He smirked as he abandoned his shirt on the sand. He walked past her, handing her the book and then posing, one hand on his hip with the other in the air.

Naminé couldn't help but laugh as he continued to pose like women swimsuit models. "Okay but not like that!" She cried.

He stopped and smiled. "Alright Princess, then what do you want me to do?" He walked over to her and jerked her bag away from her and began digging through its contents until he brought out her sunglasses and placed them over his eyes. He gave her bag back and looked at her with a smirk. "What do you think, am I too hot to bear?"

"You wish.." She jerked them from his face and placed them on his head.

"And you wish you could have me right?" He smirked and laughed.

Just when I was starting to change my mind about him just a little…

"Yeah …right," she sat on the sand.

"Well?" He stood in front of her.

"Why are you here?" She looked up.

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his head. "I uh…"

"Well?"

"I wanted to see what you were doing," he laughed.

"No, I mean on this part of the country, it takes me a long time to get here, so I'm guessing it takes you a while too right?" He nodded. "But there are plenty of skate parks near our school, why waste the time and money to come here?"

"I like this side, not as much hustle and bustle as the city.." he shrugged.

"No…seriously."

He laughed. "Fine, I'm visiting my mom this weekend."

"Oh your parents aren't…"

"Nah, dad's back in America, business, you know? So he couldn't move here with us, we're hoping him or my mom get transferred though."

Naminé nodded. _Who knew? …Maybe that's why he's so jerkish?_

He smiled and looked at her. "My uncle lives in Tokyo, we lived in America until about a year ago…" He looked towards the ocean. "So how about you Princess? Lived in Tokyo your whole life?"

"Yeah.. America? What was it like?" She turned to face him.

He smirked, "Why should I tell you Princess?"

"Please?" She clasped her hands together.

"Nah.." He smiled and stood. "I have to head back, I told her I'd be back by five, so see you later Princess."

She pouted as he picked up his shirt and walked back towards the town. She sighed, figuring that as long as she was here, she might as well finish her drawing. She reached into her bag and pulled out a few colored pencils and began to work on her sketch.

**And that's about as far as I can go right now. And I dedicate this chapter to BlackWolf2Dragoon, even though she doesn't read this, she had a bad day so yeah… smiles **

**Anyway hope you liked it, and I'll try to update more frequently… keyword being try. Leave a review if you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry...for long wait...problems...grounded...and then problems that made me question my sanity/life aha...so here's the next chapter, and hope the wait isn't as long for the next one -- So review please...**

Chapter Four

Naminé's pace quickened as she heard a few cans clatter behind her. It then occurred to her that she had waited way too long to catch the train back to the city, and she had ended up taking the last train back around seven-thirty. She was nearly three blocks away from home, the street was nearly pitch black save a dimly lit light post every fifteen or so. Her breathing hitched in her throat when she heard footsteps after slowing her footsteps. She broke out into a run; a small feeling of relief rushing over as she saw the corner store come into view.

If she was right the next alley was a shortcut that led to her apartment building. She turned into the alley, but just her luck, she had turned into the one before it, the one with a dead end. Mentally kicking herself she turned, as the footsteps became closer and closer. With her back to the wall behind her, she stood waiting as they become louder, she could hear the person's ragged breathing; letting out a slight whine as she pressed herself closer to the wall.

The person was finally close enough where she could see blue eyes. Lifting a hand and grabbing her shoulder and placing a hand over her mouth causing Naminé to scream as loudly as she could manage with a hand over her mouth. The person let go and doubled over laughing. Naminé's blood boiled as she recognized the voice.

"Sora you idiot!" Naminé cried hitting his chest.

He laughed again and straightened up and headed back to the street with Naminé following with her arms crossed, pouting slightly.

"Aha, sorry Naminé…but that was great; you should have seen your face!" He laughed again.

This comment earned him a slap over the head.

"Leave me alone!"

"Okay," Sora shrugged and started to walk off.

"No!" She ran after him.

He laughed and they walked in silence until they reached Naminé's apartment.

"See ya chicken wuss," he waved with a smile as he continued down the street.

Naminé sighed as she climbed the stairs to the third floor. She quietly unlocked the door and walked in, closing the door behind her; all the lights were turned out.

"Mom?" Wait…she was at classes. "Dad?" She checked through all the rooms. No one was there.

Naminé sighed and walked to her room. She sat on the floor and slipped her bag from her shoulders. She opened it and dug through its contents until she found her sketchbook. She opened the cover and flipped through to her latest piece of work. She smiled and shook her head slightly; it had turned out to be…_What is his name…? _The jerk posing on the beach; she placed the book on the floor and brought her knees to her chest and leaned against her bed. She rested her head on her knees and in a matter of minutes she was asleep.

Naminé opened her eyes as her alarm went off. She slowly sat up; she had fallen asleep on the floor. _Smart Naminé, real smart… _She quickly got to her feet to silence the alarm, and then ran into her parent's room to find it empty. She checked the other rooms in the small apartment to see that every room was empty. The house was in the same state it was in the night before when she had came in.

Walking over to the hallway table she picked up the phone and dialed Kairi's number; not even noticing the small note that drifted to the ground as her hand brushed it off the table.

The phone rang four or so times before someone picked up. Kairi's mom answered and she politely asked to speak to Kairi.

"I would love to dear, but she's locked herself in the room," her mom said with a sigh. "Do you think you can come over and talk to her?"

"Sure… Have you talked to my parents lately?"

"No I haven't, why, are you home alone Naminé?"

"No, my brother's here, it's just they've been… kind of distant lately." She lied, but it wasn't a complete lie, they had been distant lately.

"Oh I see, well stop by whenever you have time Naminé," she said softly.

Naminé said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Naminé walked back to her room to change into fresh clothes. She abandoned her dirty clothes on her bed and picked up her sketchbook from the floor and headed out the door.

It took her little time to reach Kairi's considering she really didn't live that far away from Naminé. Naminé knocked on the door and Kairi's mom soon let her in. She slowly ascended the stairs and knocked on Kairi's door at the top.

"Kairi?" She knocked again.

The door opened and Naminé was harshly pulled into the room. Naminé turned around from her position on the floor to see Kairi standing arms crossed in Hello Kitty (YAY!) pajamas, her auburn hair in a messy bun.

"…Kairi?"

"Sora's so stupid!" She cried sitting on her bed.

"Um…"

"Look!" She pointed to a letter on her neat desk.

Naminé stood rubbing her knees slightly from the pain of being thrown into the room by a crazy red head and then picked up the letter. She carefully opened the flap and pulled out the letter.

_Kairi,_

_Will you go out with me?_

_Riku_

"What does this have to do with Sora, it's from Riku, Kairi," Naminé asked. Riku was of a friend of Sora's, Naminé never really liked him though, and she was sure these feelings were mutual as well.

"He's the one who gave it to me!" She cried. "He's such an insensitive jerk…"

Let's not get started on jerks, Sora's an angel compared to him…

"Kairi he doesn't know you like him, you can't expect him to catch on this fast, I mean it's Sora."

"Still…"

"Okay now to address a problem that really matters," Naminé sat on the floor in front of Kairi. "My parents aren't home…"

"They're never home Naminé," Kairi said sounding slightly irritated.

"But Gippal wasn't home either and no one was home last night After So-… Someone wa-"

"You were with Sora!?" Kairi cried standing, an angry expression on her face as she glared down at her friend.

"No Kairi, it's not like that!" Naminé cried in her defense.

"Get out Naminé."

"Kai-"  
"Get out!" Kairi screamed.

Naminé winced. "He just walked me home…"

"From where? Your stupid date that you were having?" She cried. "How could you do that Naminé!?"

"Kairi I didn't…" Tears were starting to gather in her blue eyes and she looked down.

"Get out Naminé!"

Naminé slowly got to her feet and walked out of the room, Kairi slamming the door behind her.

She walked down the stairs and left the house, avoiding talking to Kairi's mom as she left out the front door. She then headed towards the one place she thought she would never go on her own or willingly, the skate park at the school.

_Maybe he'll…_ She shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind.

Naminé had decided to stop at the ball field and wait for Sora to finish to talk to him. He ran from second to third as Seifer hit the ball into the left field. She watched until the practice was over and as Sora was leaving the gate she went down to meet him.

"Sora!" He turned around with a smile.

"Oh hey Naminé, did ya see how well I was playing?" He asked excitedly.

Naminé smiled and nodded.

"Coach said if me and Riku keep playing the way we are now, that we'll make the finals this year for sure!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"That's great Sora…but can we talk?"

His brows knitted together in confusion, "Sure…"

They walked over to the bleachers sitting on the top.

Naminé sighed, "Kairi's mad at me, and it's because of you!"

"Me!? What did I do?" He whined. "She's too emotional…"

"You really are clueless aren't you?"

Sora gave her a confused look.

"Ugh… she likes you, not Riku, you really hurt her feelings when you gave her that letter!"

"Hey I was just doing what I was told, and besides… I don't like Kairi, I mean I do as a friend, but not like that…"

"And now she thinks there's something between me and you! So she's mad at me…"

"Like I said, I don't like her, but…she was kinda on the right track.." Sora said softly near the end as he looked away.

Her eyes grew wide, "What!?"

Sora nodded as he looked over at her. "I've always liked you Naminé, maybe you're the one who's clueless!"

He grabbed his bag and bounded down the bleachers and away from the school.

"Sora!" _Great… now they're both mad at me…_

Naminé sighed and looked around, when she decided she'd go onto where she was headed.

Naminé walked onto the pavement of the skate park, there were a few people littering the area here and there and she tried to find the person she was looking for. She didn't know why she was looking for him, but she guessed it was because he wasn't mad at her…

She smiled slightly when she saw his spiky blond hair surrounded by three others across the lot. He was with Hayner, one of the boys on the baseball team, Pence, president of the photography class and also in Naminé's art class, and finally Olette, who was laughing at Hayner and Pence argue over something.

Olette noticed Naminé and waved her over. The jerk turned around and a smirk replaced the frown that had been on his face.

"Hey Princess," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, which she shoved off moving away from him.

"Do you even remember my actual name?" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Of course…Naminé," He smiled.

Olette laughed. "I never thought you would be friends with this guy Naminé."

"I'm not…"

"Aw come on Princess, you know I'm the one thing you look forward to everyday," He frowned.

"Poor Roxas," Olette laughed patting his spiky head.

"Roxas!? His name is Roxas!?" Naminé cried looking at him.

"What? You didn't even know my name? Thanks a lot Naminé…" He sulked.

Naminé remained silent. _No! This can't be him! _

"…Hikari."

"Hm?" He turned to her.

"No! That can't be right you can't be him!"

"What's your problem?"

The two were glaring at each other, if looks killed, surely Roxas would no longer be standing. Hayner, Pence and Olette slowly backed away from the feuding teens.

"You can't be Roxas Hikari!"

"Too bad, you're looking at him," Roxas snapped. "What, I'm not what you wanted that guy to be? Need something better? Life's not like those stupid books Naminé," He glared at her. "You're never going to get that prince in shining armor."

Naminé winced and looked down. "I know that…"

"Really? Cause I don't think you do…" He shook his head.

"But…"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders and turned away from her.

"I'll see ya Princess," he picked up the black bag at his feet and kicked his board into his hands and started walking away.

"Wait!" He stopped and she ran over to him. "You can be a jerk, but…you're fun to be around… I guess…I mean… when you're not being… stupid…"

"I know I'm a jerk, it's just the way I am, so I can't really help it…" he said, a hint of shame in his voice.

"…Why haven't you shown up for exams?" She asked the first thing she could think of to change the subject.

"I don't care about going to a university…" He shrugged.

"What? Why? You're not that dumb are you?" She said with a smile to show she was joking. _But honestly am I? I mean…it's him._

"Because, I'm gonna go pro!" He held up his board with a smile.

Naminé laughed. "Oh… sure you are!"

"I'm serious!" She looked at him mockingly but his usual own mocking eyes held a determined look.

"You really are serious…" She said softly.

"Yeah… My dad's gonna let me move back with him sometime before school starts up again…" He sighed, " I miss it there, Japan is cool and all but I'm getting kinda homesick…the excitement has kinda worn off."

"Aww poor Roxas," She cooed.

"I'm serious…"

"So am I, I do feel bad for you," She looked around the now nearly empty park.

"…You wanna go to the beach again this weekend?"

"W-what?" _Didn't see that coming…_

"Yeah, get some ice cream and hang out or something?"

"Um…sure okay," She could feel her face heating up. _No! What the mess!?  
"_Awesome…"

"Yeah… Do you have a phone?" She asked looking up at him.

He nodded and reached in his back pocket and pulled out a slick black phone and held it out to her. She reached out to take it and he brought his hand back and cocked a brow.

"I need to call my parents…" He handed her the phone and she flipped it open. "This…isn't made here is it?"

"My dad sent it over last month…"

She nodded and dialed her home number. The phone continued to ring on the other side and she sighed and hung up.

"They're still not home…" She pouted.

"Your parents?"

"They haven't been home since yesterday, neither has my brother…"

"Oh…Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just worried… and a little scared…" Her stomach made a growling noise. "And hungry I guess," She laughed.

"Aha, come on, I'll pay," He took her hand and pulled her towards the road.

Naminé let him led her to wherever he was going.

Roxas yawned as Naminé continued to eat her dessert. Roxas had demanded a pie, and when he ordered one Naminé stole it from him and he just sat and watched her eat with a bored expression as he tried to steal a bite of it every now and then.

"Any new drawings or whatever?" He asked, curiosity showing on his face.

"Two, I finished one, and did a completely new one," she smiled as she pulled her sketchbook from her bag handing it to him.

Roxas flipped through to the newest entry. "Hey, it's me!" Naminé laughed as she saw his expression as he stared at the drawing. "Jeez…Did I really look that goofy?"

"Worse actually, my drawing skills couldn't capture the stupidity," She smiled.

"Ah…Wait, hey! Come on! You know you liked it!"

Naminé rolled her eyes and looked around the small restaurant. It was a small French restaurant, Trés Bien if she was remembering correctly. She was shocked Roxas had picked this kind of place; the restaurant was covered in pink, literally. Naminé didn't mind, Roxas seemed a bit uncomfortable though, but he stayed silent mostly.

"So…Why are we here anyway?" He gave a confused look. "Well, you picked this place…and…it doesn't seem like a place you'd come to…"

"I like their coffee…" He said softly. "And I thought you might like it…You don't like it eh?"

"Oh, yeah, it was great, but you really didn't need to get the lunch special…" She thought back to the dish that included some kind of lobster, it wasn't horrible, but she remembered why she hated seafood.

"Not that high on lobster? I like it I guess…"

"You're weird."

"…You come to this conclusion…how?"

"I don't know…you just are!"

Roxas sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Are you done yet? Jeez we've been here for nearly an hour…"

"Well sorry! Fine, let's go then," She stabbed the fork into the middle of the dessert and crossed her arms.

Roxas stood and walked to the front of the restaurant, which was right behind their table…it was a small place… He stood in front of the cash register waiting for the chef to get out from the kitchen.

"Roxas!" He turned around.

"What now?"

"What does Trés Bien mean anyway?" She asked looked around at the walls seeing if it was posted anywhere.

"It's a French restaurant Naminé, it's not going to be pasted to the walls for the idiots who don't know it," he sighed. "Basically it means "Very Good"."

She glared and nodded.

"Oui, oui, the atmosphere is very good, 'nd z'e food is very good, Trés Bien no?" The chef came from behind Naminé who jumped at his voice.

"Uh…" Roxas was silent as Naminé backed away.

Roxas thrust the money into Naminé's hands and pushed her towards the counter, "It's my money but you can take on Frenchie…"

Naminé laid the money on the counter and shifted uneasily under the man's gaze. _Oh for the love of Kingdom Hearts I hope all French people don't dress like THAT! _The chef wore a pink hat and apron, he was quite on the large side and held a rose in his mouth and his hair was blond and curled under the hat. _How is he talking with that in his mouth!? WHERE HAS ROXAS TAKEN US?? _Naminé stared down and the counter and sighed in relief when he handed her the change. She quickly took it and handed it to Roxas and tried to push her way past him to the door.

"Le fillie!" The chef cried, Naminé stopped with her hand on the door, "O'ld on for une minuté. You 'ave the perfect…body!" Roxas's eyes grew wide. _**He can't be thinking…**_

"What is he saying!? What about my body!? He sounds like a dog with peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth!" Naminé cried. The chef grabbed Naminé by the arm and pulled her back into the kitchen. "Woah, hey! Roxas! Help me!"

Roxas was debating whether to help her, or simply stand and laugh at her…He chose the latter.

"Well…you don't look bad in it…"

Naminé sighed as she stood in a peach coloured waitress outfit in front of Roxas. "You're never taking me anywhere again…"

Roxas laughed and walked closer. "Well…what are you gonna tell Frenchie then eh? Seems he's taking a liking to you. I think you'd be a good waitress…" He couldn't help but laugh, as Naminé's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"No way!"

"But z'is is z'e perfect job for you!" The chef cried clinging to her shoulders.

Naminé screamed and pulled away.

"Okay seriously Roxas, I want to go home, now!"

Roxas laughed and nodded as she ran back to the kitchen to find her clothes.

A few minutes later…

"Where are my clothes!?"

"Why, z'hey where right in there mademoiselle…"

"Just give me my clothes…and don't call me that!" _Why must people pin nicknames to me!? I.E Nami, Princess, and now this!?"_

"…Naminé that's French for madam…" _I knew that!_

"I'm not married!!"

Roxas sighed and walked into the kitchen and looked around. It was nearly as bad as the restaurant itself in the pink department… This guy was starting to freak Roxas out, what happened to the woman who use to run this place!? He looked through the kitchen until he heard Naminé scream from the dining area. He calmly walked in to see her on the floor sulking.

"What's wrong now!?"

"…I spilt my milk…"

"OHMY-" Roxas palmed his forehead. She was freaking out over spilt milk!? And it was Naminé! She had to be too sane to do that… _**But I was proven wrong…**_

"Now what am I going to do!?" She cried as she stirred the milk around with a spoon on the floor.

"Well… as long as you don't start licking it up from the floor we're good…"

"Why would I do that? That's so sick, like the cat that…"

"The cat…?"

"Nothing!"

"Right…" _**How come I can see her doing that though…? **_An image of Naminé licking the milk from the floor drifted into his mind and he sighed.

Roxas went back to searching for her clothes as she stared at the spilt milk on the floor, while the chef stood in the corner, mourning over the waitress he would never have…

"…I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Princess…" Roxas sighed, they had finally escaped the restaurant and Roxas was leading her aimlessly around Tokyo.

"The food was very good, the atmosphere was very good…" She stood in front of him with her arms to her chest. "But that guy was not good at all!"

"Chill out Naminé," He sighed.

"But, but he was so weird! I'm never going to France! Ever!" She cried walking ahead of him.

"You can't judge the whole population on one freak job…"

"Whyyyy!?" She screamed.

"…How much coffee did Frenchie give you anyway??"

"…I only had like…three or four sugar filled cups!"

"…Great."

"I know right!"

I want to go home…Today… has been… too weird

"…Roxas…"

"Yeah?"

"Can we take a break?" she collapsed onto a nearby bench and whined loudly as he walked on.

Roxas obviously having no choice in the matter walked back and sat beside her and stretched.

"Well…today was interesting…." She said softly.

"I guess…"

"Aw, don't be a spoilsport, it was kind of fun, besides the crazy chef…" She smiled.

"…You looked good in that outfit," He laughed, "Maybe we can go get it and you can be my personal waitress eh?"

"Ha, yeah right!" She glared, "Maybe you should try it on!"

"Nah, it didn't fit earlier…"

"…"

"That was a joke Naminé!"

"Roxas…are you gay!?" She laughed.

Roxas palmed his forehead. "Naminé, are you? The way you obsess over Kairi!?"

"…"

"…Sorry…I was joking…"

She crossed her arms, "well you might need to spy a little more, because I'm sure Kairi isn't going to talk to me for a long time now…"

"Why?"

"She thinks that me and Sora are doing things behind her back I guess…"

"Ah…So….what kind of things? Think me and him could trade places?"

"Roxas!" She cried, "I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay….I was kidding…Jeez…" He sighed. "well sorry you two are fighting, but you've got Sora right."

"No…because he….he's mad at me too," she sighed.

"Sucks to be you."

"Wow…thanks for you're concern…"

"Well…at least you've got me! I'm better than both of them put together!" He smiled.

Naminé smiled and shook her head "Well if that helps you sleep at night…"

"It does…" He said in a serious tone. "You wouldn't believe the nights I was up trying to find ways to keep me asleep…counting balls of black soot didn't do the trick."

Naminé laughed, "Um… Why were you counting that exactly?"

"….I sleep in a cupboard under the stairs near the fire place!?" He cried.

Naminé laughed. "Seriously?"

"Nah…I'm on the sofa at my uncles…"

"Oh…."

"Yeah, but at my mom's I get the kitchen counter!" He cried ecstatically.

Naminé laughed again. "Wow that sounds great!"

He nodded and smiled slightly. "So… feel better now?"

"Yep!" She smiled.

Naminé and Roxas both jumped as music started playing from Roxas's pocket.

"Gah," he jumped up and pulled out his phone. "Ah…I'm late again…"  
"Late?"

"Yeah…um… I have to go see a shrink, so I'll see you later Princess," He waved and ran off toward the tall buildings near the middle of the city.

"…Please tell me he wasn't serious…." She mumbled to herself.

Though she hated the fact that the quickest way home was to walk past Trés Bien, one good thing…well not exactly for her, did come out of it. She found Roxas's board near the entrance where he had left it, forgotten after the little outburst Naminé had made about him watching her change.

She picked it up and carried it along with her back home, knowing she'd run into him sooner or later.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she twisted the doorknob to find it unlocked. She laid her shoes and Roxas's board at the entrance and ran into the kitchen to see her mother and father sitting at the table with blank looks on their faces.

"Mom, Dad, you're back!" She cried running over to them embracing her father.

"…Hello Naminé," Her mother sighed.

Her father remained silent.

"What's wrong?" She looked around to see no sign of Gippal…_Wait, did something happen!?_ "Where's Gippal, did something happen to him?"

"No, he's still with you're cousin….," her father said, "But this…" he said in a stern voice, "Is what's wrong Naminé."

Naminé winced as he held up her final exams. "Oh…Dad, I've did better on the exams this time around, those won't even matter after exams are over!"

Naminé's mother sighed and looked at the results again, "So…Where have you been all day?"

**"**Oh…with one of my friends…"

"Kairi?" She shook her head. "Sora?" She repeated the gesture. "Olette then?" Her father continued to question.

"No it's…I met someone, and …now we're friends," She said softly._ What would they think of him?_

"I see…."

"At least Sora and Kairi study for their exams Naminé, and knowing Olette's mother I'm sure she does as well…But what about you? You're out doing who knows what." Her father stated shaking his head.

"But I do study! Just…not was much as I should…"

"What's your excuse Naminé?"

"I uh…don't… have one exactly….I'm going to study though!" She said in what she hoped was a convincing tone.

"See to it, or we'll limit the privileges you have…" Her father stated calmly as he turned his attention back to the paper in front of him.

Naminé nodded and headed for her room but stopped at the door and turned around. "Where were you all last night anyway?"

"At your aunts, didn't you see the note?" Her mother asked.

"No…"

"Maybe you should look next time Naminé, we're not going to just leave without telling you." Her mother shook her head.

"Oh…okay" Naminé was silent and simply stood in the doorway for a few minutes before she hurriedly ran to her room and threw her bag from her shoulders. She collapsed on her bed and buried her face into the pillow and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dramatic music** **please? No? Well….this is the last chapter! Yes I'm serious! Okay I'm gonna tie lose ends in a small short chapter later on this week maybe… if I don not forget because I have in a nutshell finished this! Okay? Okay. I was going to make it longer than this (the story not the chapter) but… I'm under pressure. -_-; Anyway here's chapter…uh five? Yeah five. The last chapter! Oh by the way don't be disappointed in me at the end, because there may be a sequel ;) just to make you all happy! Maybe! **

Chapter Five

Naminé's eyes shot open when something jumped on her legs. She was in a state of shock as she saw what or who was lying across her legs.

"How did you get in my house!?" She screamed as Roxas looked over at her with a smirk.

"Uh…the door was unlocked."

"Mom always locks the door before she leaves if I'm asleep." Naminé crossed her arms.

"Spare key?"

"In my bag."

"…"

"Roxas…you broke in!?"

"I got tired of waiting!" He whined, "I'm sorry Kitten, I stood out there for an hour and you didn't come out so…I came to get you."

Naminé groaned as she turned to look at the clock on her desk. Eleven o'clock? What did he take her for!? She pouted and then buried herself under her blankets. She heard him sigh and before she could even give a sigh back her blanket was snatched from her hands and she was left with her shirt from yesterday and…

"…Wow"

Naminé sat in shock as Roxas looked away.

"GET OUT!" She began throwing anything she could at him; pillow, the clock, a toothbrush. _Was that Gippals!? Eww! _ Roxas left the danger zone as quickly as possible and stood outside her door as she searched her bed for her shorts.

"…Sorry Kitten," he said softly as she walked out of her room in one of Gippal's old shirts and pajama pants.

She whined. "Kitten!? Can't you just stick to Princess?" _…I feel so owned._

"Nah it's fun to try out different ones you know?" He said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Fine, now," She turned around sharply on her heel. "How did you get in here?"

"…" He dug through his back pocket and pulled out a credit card and held it out in front of her.

"How did…" She sighed. "Roxas…that's not going to open a door."

Roxas shrugged and then grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. Naminé panicked and tried to pull open the door.

"Roxas! I don't have my key! What's wrong with you!?" She cried smacking him over the head.

Roxas remained silent and then began fiddling with the lock with the card at the door's edge. After a few seconds he calmly opened the door and then smirked.

"Not gonna open a door eh?"

"…You've got to show me how you did that sometime," She shook her head and walked back inside. "And you just…break into anything you want with that!?"

"No, it usually only works on house locks, but it's worked at a few corner stores too," he said trying to remember what stores he had used it on.

"Roxas!"

"Kidding…"

"No you weren't…"

"So…"

Naminé sighed and went back into her room locking the door behind her, hoping Roxas had more sense than to try the card on _her _door.

The two sat on the bench where they had first met, in front of the school. Naminé had calmly watched Roxas skate around for an hour at the skate park after he promised he'd take her somewhere afterwards. But of course on the way to their destination he became distracted; the baseball team was again practicing. And Roxas was trying to get her to talk to Sora.

"Just tell him you're sorry!" He smirked.

"Roxas shut up!"

He sighed and leaned back against the bench, Naminé doing the same. Naminé yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"…..It's two in the afternoon and you're sleepy? Even after I let you sleep all that time!?"

She mumbled something incoherent and he ignored it as he grabbed her sketchbook from her bag. He began flipping through the pages, looking at ones he had already seen a few times and those he had only recently seen.

"You…ever think about going to an art school?" He asked softly.

"No…my parents wouldn't let me if I wanted to…" She closed her eyes. "It'd…be nice."

He smiled and then sighed. "Hey…can we-"

"Sleep now, talk later?" she yawned again. "Great idea…"

He sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

Nearly a week into July, Naminé and Roxas decided to meet at the beach like they had said they would. They had spent all of June together after Kairi and Sora had begun shunning Naminé. Soon he was the only thing she was looking forward to when she awoke. So this Monday evening, they both decided it was a good time to take the trip, or more so Roxas decided.

Naminé sat on a blanket atop the sand as she waited for him to arrive. She quickly glanced around to look to see if anyone was around and then began humming. She was halfway through the tune when she felt a hand on her head. She stopped and looked up to see Roxas smiling down at her. She pushed his hand off of her head. He laughed and sat down beside her.

"You didn't have to stop," She frowned, "What? I liked it."

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Whatever no you didn't, and no you're not wearing those!" She snatched her sunglasses from his hands.

He sighed and propped his arms on his knees. "Naminé…"

"Hm?"

"You know how I said, I was homesick?" he smiled as she nodded. "Well… I won't be after Friday."

She laughed, "What are you talking about?" She ruffled his hair, "Did you hit your head today or something?"

He sighed and looked at her with a frown. "I'm trying to be serious…Can you listen and actually take me seriously?"

She tilted her head to the side slightly as she held his gaze, and when he didn't crack a grin, she nodded.

"I'm leaving Thursday."

Naminé stared at him. He wasn't serious was he? She put a hand to her forehead as she looked down at the blanket. He was leaving…

"W-why?" She tried to keep her voice from cracking.

"Me and mom are going back…Dad found her a new job," She didn't breath, scared if she'd be able to keep it under control.

She shook her head and continued to stare downwards; she didn't want to look at him…she'd have to get used to that fact…

"Come on, you hate me anyway right?" he laughed lightly. She didn't look up at him. "Naminé?"

She put a shaking hand to her eyes and then moved it away when she felt the tears. He wasn't going to see her cry for him.

"Don't cry."

She snapped her head up to glare at him. "I'm not crying!" she cried. Roxas tried not to smile as he wiped the tears off her cheeks and showed it to her.

"You're not?" he smiled slightly. She looked down again, completely ignoring him as her shoulders shook. "Naminé…"

"Why d-do you have to go?" She asked softly. "Your uncle…why can't you stay?"

"Naminé…I want to go back," he tried to make her look at him. "Come on, stop crying. It's not like I'm ditching you, I'll write," he smiled.

"No!" She cried causing him to jump, she rubbed at her eyes as she continued. "You can't go! Not now, please don't go yet!"

"Naminé," he put an arm around her waist, "I'm not gone yet."

"Three days…"

"Three days," he rested his head on hers. "I'm sorry, but… I miss living there… you know?"

She nodded and bit her lip. _Now or never. _She thought as she pulled away from him. "Roxas." He watched her play with the bracelet on her arm. "You'll miss me…right?"

"Of course Princess," He smiled taking her hand and examining the bracelet. There was a small crown charm on it. "Sora, right?" She nodded as he continued to look it over. "Meet me at the school tomorrow, noon-ish, alright?" He dropped her hand and went to stand up when her hand stopped him.

"Wait I have to say something!"  
He tried to pull away, "Sorry Princess, you can't have your way today, I'm late as it is." He pulled her to her feet and embraced her with one arm. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He smiled.

She frowned and nodded. He returned the gesture and then pulled away. She sighed and watched him walk away before lying down onto the blanket. _He has to stay…_

Roxas smiled as he finally dug out a small box from his drawer. He opened it to make sure its contents were still intact and then closed it. He sat it on the floor beside his air mattress and then lay down. _**She wants… me to stay doesn't she?**_

She impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for him to arrive. It was 12:30… And she was fuming. "At least Sora was never late for anything," She mumbled to herself.  
"I'm Roxas, not Sora." She jumped and sighed. "R-O-X-A-S."

"I know how to spell your stupid name!" She cried. "What took so long!?"

"I got lost on my way here," he shook his head. "I overslept… Sorry."

"Oh."

He reached into his pants pocket and then pulled out the small box. Naminé eyed it as he held it at his side.

"What's that…?" She asked curiously as she walked over to him.

He lifted his hand to her eye level. "You want it?" She nodded. "So do I." She frowned. "But I want you to have it." She smiled as he held it out to her. She took it from him and

cracked the lid open before stopping.

"No tricks…right?" He shook his head and she opened it. "…Roxas…" She pulled out a small shuriken charm.

"Sora gave you one…it's fair, right?"

She nodded as she continued to examine it. She looked up at him and smiled. "Can you put it on?" She held out the arm with the bracelet on it. He nodded and took the charm

from her as he attempted to attach it to the bracelet. "Why are your hands shaking?" She asked softly. His hands came to a sudden stop, he stared at her hands before quickly clipping it to her bracelet. She smiled and brought it closer to herself so she could see the two charms. Roxas surprised her and himself when he wrapped both of his arms around her.

"I'll miss you Princess," He mumbled.

"Love you…" she whispered.

He cleared his throat and let go of her. He smiled and held out his hand. "Want me to walk you home?"

She smiled and nodded as she took his hand. "Greater things have yet to be done…"

"What?" He turned to look at her. She continued to stare ahead.

"It's just going to be the first line of a song for nobody in particular," She smiled.

Roxas laughed and preceded in walking her home. Naminé questioned him the entire walk on if he was going to ever visit her, if she could visit him. And he responded both times by smacking her in the face with his credit card, implying if money was available.

Naminé sadly looked up at her apartment building, swing hers and Roxas's hands slightly. "Roxas!" Roxas jumped slightly as he looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I have to give you something tomorrow!" She let go of his hand and quickly hugged him before kissing his cheek and running towards the building.

"You awake?" Naminé groaned, pulling the blanket over her head. "Naminé, get up!"

"Go away Ro-… Roxas!" she sat straight up in her bed. "Stop breaking in here!"

Roxas laughed and shrugged. "You won't have to worry about it too longer…"

The smile that had been on her face slowly faded as she slouched. "Don't say that…oh yeah! Look!" she reached under her pillow and pulled out two sheets of paper. The paper on top being a drawing of both of them on the beach. "I worked on it all night…" she yawned as he took it.

"It looks great Kit, like always," he smiled while Naminé frowned at her name. "So what's that?" He asked pointing to the paper she held in her hands. "For me too?"

"Yes you self-centered jerk," She held it out to him. He reached out to take it but she quickly moved her hand away along with the paper. "Promise you won't laugh."

"Come on, just let me-" He reached for it.

"No, you have to promise!"

"Fine, I promise." He snatched the paper from her and read it.

_Greater things have yet to be done_

_You_

_Me_

_Someday in time_

_Maybe we?_

_We're Nobodies, this is our song_

_Maybe the two of us, who are none_

_Can one day be one_

_And greater things will soon become_

"We're already one," He said softly.

"Wh-" She never finished her question, his lips upon hers made sure of it.

**And Naminé became an old cat lady that lived by her lonesome for the rest of her years. No I'm totally kidding =D But yeah that's it. Like I mentioned before, I know I'm kinda bad at writing, and I might even admit to kind of rushing out this chapter. But! I am going to try a sequel…sometime. Anyway please review to let me know if you guys really need a sequel so Naminé can be happy cause otherwise she's going to stay a cat lady! Anyhow…THE END!! (Haven't been able to do that for a chaptered fic… so yeah I had to do that…)**


End file.
